CaryLogan
by Clg1978
Summary: Rory needs a lawyer for a divorce but what happens when she thinks its a Cary Argos she meeting with and not Logan. Summary is bad I know Please give it a chance this is my first crossover. This is not a Rory & Logan/Cary ending, sorry to disappoint.


"Good Morning ma'am may I help you"

"Good Morning I'm here to see Cary Argos"

"Did you have an appointment?"

"Yes a 9 o'clock, I'm Leigh Haymore. Sorry for being a bit early"

"No problem Ms. Haymore, give me one minute" she got on the phone and spoke with someone "Ok Ms. Haymore let me take you back did you need anything? Coffee, water?"

"Water please" The receptionist reach under her desk and pulled out a bottle of water then got up "Right this way" she said. They walked to a back office and said to have a sit Mr. Argos would be right in and handed the water over. A minute later she heard the door open she looked to the side as the voice came through "Ms. Haymore sorry to keep you waiting I'm Cary Argos" As she stood they locked eyes.

"Logan?"

"Rory?"

He quickly opened the door, looked around and shut the door again "It's Cary now" he said. She looked at him like he was crazy and all she could say was "Um, um, wow" He smiled and said Yale best education at its best ladies and gentleman" He walked towards her "You look good" She finally smiled and said " You do to but…" He sighed and looked down "I know you have questions but listen can we get through the appointment first if we can and then I'll answer all questions" She nodded he took a step closer and engulfed her in a hug. It took her a second but she returned the hug. She could hear him breathe in , dip his head a bit to her shoulder and then finally release her at arm's length for a second then said "Ok Ms. Gilmore, sorry, sorry Haymore so you are here for a divorce is this correct?"

"Um yes" they both sat

"Reason?"

"Differences, grown apart, pre-nup allows me too after 5 years, 10 if there was kids but there are none, cheating him not me"

"Ok, wait what?"

She looked down and played with her bracelet "Um yeah so take your pick, I say difference so it's cleaner. I want this over"

"We have so much to catch up on" he said "Let's start from the beginning" he looked at her and smiled "On second thought" he picked up the phone and spoke with someone who confirmed his next appointment was not until 2 o'clock. Once off the phone he said "Let's get out of here" he picked up his stuff and she her purse and lead her out. As he passed the receptionist he said he would be back by two and they took the elevator down to the street level as they walked out she finally spoke "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere for good coffee, you still like coffee?"

"Yeah but instead of a public place my apartment is two blocks way we can go there if that is ok?"

"Lead the way" not knowing what to say to each other they walked in silence and made their way up to her apartment. She introduced her guest to the receptionist/doorman and informed until further notice he was her lawyer and was allowed to go up without announcement. He made the note and took a business card from Cary and passed him a card and explained it is for the elevator that along with a pin will allow him to Rory's floor. The each thanked him and made their way to the elevators. Rory gave direction and allowed him to do it so ensure his card worked. The elevator opened up into her apartment. The stepped off and she spoke first "Make yourself at home. I'm going to make coffee, you want something else"

"Um no coffee is fine". He put his briefcase down and looked around there were few pictures very un-Rory he remembered or knew, but books lined a whole wall. He smiled that was her. After a minute he went to his case pulled out papers and went to where she walked to. He found her coming down a hall having changed. "Should we start?" he said

"Guess so although I don't think 5 hours is long enough" She got the mugs and he sat at the breakfast bar. After so long here they were here a place neither ever thought would ever happen. The feeling was weird but at least for him he felt nothing but concern for his old friend. There were no feelings he thought might be there and from what he could see there was none on her end either. Who knew how this was going to go but here they were.

"So…"

"So…"

"So how do I get divorced?"

"You have that pre-nup handy?"

"Yeah" and she reached to the end of the bar "It's pretty clean and ironclad. I want this as quiet and clean as possible" She said as he started reading.

"We married 6 & ½ years ago" He looked up "Yes I know you asked just shy of 2 years prior to that. Boy this is hard….So I got pregnant on the trail. Condom fail of course. Just my luck right. So I informed him and he asked and I said ok. He is, was, a big backer of the Obama campaign. So we married when I was 5 months along. Well two weeks after that I had a miscarriage. Doctor's weren't sure why. He was willing to let me out of the pre-nup terms of 5/10 years but he said he really loved me and didn't marry me for his image or because of the baby, he said we needed to get through this together so I stayed. A year later he started cheating but forgave him. We went to counseling and we started having sex on a regular basis again. I wasn't giving him much after the miscarriage I had been depressed and on antidepressants which decreased my libido. So I finally got off them and we were trying again. So I started writing books after that and have a few published, I even freelanced and got a few published under Jess's company. You remember Jess? Anyway life was ok for about 2 almost 3 years then he started cheating again. I just looked the other way this time. I knew the 5/10 term so I just stuck it out and waited. Eight months ago we tried the counseling thing again for about 6 months but 2 months we just finally separated and I've waited enough I want out. I'm done. I need more than this. I was better, I am better than this. I have my money I don't need his. I don't want half the stuff I'm entitled to in that pre-nup he can have most. How soon can we get this done?"

"I can try for 3 months. We will have the pre-nup reviewed make sure there is nothing we have to disclose or investigate. Make sure you and him decide, bring it to a judge and your divorced. Does he know you started to file?"

"I told him I would a few weeks ago but this is the first time I was able to find someone I felt was good enough?"

"Is he going to fight anything any skeletons I need to know about?"

"He he may want me to sign something like a confidentiality thing about our life and ensure I can't turn our lives into anything but no. Unless he finds out you are the Logan Huntzberger, he might"

"Yale's unknown socialite"

"You read it" she smiled

"YOLO University" she nodded

"Yup so he may blow up saying something was going on between us because at one time we were involved but because I'm not fighting for anything so he may not. He can be a…let's say difficult man with a wild imagination"

"If he does, he does. I'll take this case if you're sure you still want me as a lawyer. If not I know of 2 others" he said as he smirked.

"Who?"

"Alicia Florrick from my firm"

"The governors' wife"

"One of the same or McCrea"

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face "Colin?"

"Yup, I don't see him much but he is a great lawyer"

"Honestly…."she was going to continue but he cut her off thinking she was asking him to be honest and started saying "We have nothing to hide but Colin might be better. Your choice" She bit her lip and looked at him. He looked at his watch they still had lots of time "Look Colin is her in New York for some gala tonight let me call him and have him come over and give you his opinion" As if on cue Cary's phone rang "Speak of the devil" he said as he answered his phone. "Hey man what's up. No I'm not there I had a client at 9 this morning. Would you mind meeting me somewhere else thought I need your help on something….yeah thanks…I'm just two blocks from the office the address is…"he looked at Rory and she wrote it on his pad. He looked at it and said "46 Victory Lane, when you get here have the doorman buzz you in to the Haymore apartment. I'll have them call down to ensure you can come up. Thanks Colin I'll see you in about 15 then". He looked at Rory who was already on a kitchen phone talking to the doorman he guessed. Once she hung up she said "15 minutes then. Are you hungry?" He shook his head but I need to ask Leigh Haymore?" She sighed and pours more coffee for both without asking. "Leigh I get" he said "is your middle name but Haymore is not your husband's last name according to this" pointing to the pre-nup.

"Hayden and Gilmore combined. After the wedding I didn't want to take his name just yet but he also didn't want me as Gilmore any more so I became Haymore. I thought Gilden but thought of a cartoon character and he isn't very nice so Haymore it was. It was also easier to get published; your dad has a long reach so Gilmore affected some things but Leigh Haymore had lots of options and I choose fiction more. Being on the road was hell and when I found out that a few Chilton classmates had gotten hurt or died in the war protecting journalists I couldn't have that on me so I opted for this instead.

"And you Mr. Cary Argos"

"Short version, I decided to be a lawyer while in California, found out Mitchium is not my real dad. Got to know bio-dad, not much better but took my original birth name before Shira changed it when she and Mitchium got full custody from my real parents. That was some sort of backwards deal itself I don't want any knowledge of"

"Married?"

"No"

"Seeing someone?"

"Causally"

"Some things don't change"

"Some do" he said just as the phone rang. Rory picked it up "Thank-you" she said and hung up "He's on this way up" He nodded and got up from his sit "Let me meet him first" he said and she nodded as she poured more coffee. "I'll be here she said and smiled a smiled which he didn't catch. A smile she knew something he didn't.

As he approached the living room he heard a ding and saw Colin step off the elevator. "Hey Cary" he said "Hey Colin glad you could come. I need your help on a case, well advice and if I can't take the case I was hoping you could or another associate of yours. It's a divorce case"

"I could maybe depending, what's going on?"

"My client is an old friend, Yale Logan knowing friend"

"Ah, got it. Pre-nup?"

"Yup, pretty straight forward. She doesn't want most of it but is afraid me being me he may not let things be as clean as she wants it"

"Kids?"

"Nope"

"That's good, it's usually cleaner without any. Do I know them?"

"Her and maybe Leigh Haymore"

"The writer?"

"One of the same" Colin looked at Cary with a look Cary couldn't recognized

"Leigh's here?" Colin said. Cary looked at him "Um yeah"

"And you're ok? Calm & collected you're not even a little bit freaked out?" Colin asked

"What are you talking about?" Cary asked not sure what had his friend so crazy.

"Leigh Haymore is here and you're ok?"

"Colin I know you liked her writing but seriously get a grip" Cary said

"Yeah Colin get a grip it only little old me" Rory said as she leaned up against an archway. He smiled at her and walked over to her. He hugged her which she returned immediately

"Reporter Girl how are you?"

"Great now"

"Finally leaving him?" she nodded and smiled "Good" he said and turn to look at Cary "I'll take the case from you". Cary looked between the two, looking very surprised. "Close your mouth a fly might get in" Rory said while she giggled then turned to Colin "Coffee?"

"Sure" he said and followed her to the kitchen. Cary stood there for a minute not knowing what to say or do. This had been a weird morning. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to see Colin reading the Pre-Nup and reading his notes while Rory was eating carrots.

"Carrots?" was the only thing he could say

"Yes these are carrots, those are celery sticks and I'm Rory and that's Colin" She turn to look at Colin "I think he is in shock" was all she said.

"Some things do change" Cary mumbled "More coffee please"

"Coming up she said and poured him some. After a sip he looked between the two and said "explain"

"I'm good at pre-nups" Colin said and then continued as he put the papers down "Rory here needed a lawyer and after the yacht thing she didn't want her grandparent's lawyers so she looked me up"

"Right so Colin said he would help me with getting my trusts funds and property in order and drew up the pre-nup. He later helped with the pen name issues and book contracts. After that we didn't talk much unless it was book contracts but I was on a 5 year contract so it's been a while since I've seen him"

"But you said to her 'Finally leaving him'" Colin nodded at Cary statement

"Yes, every time she came to a gala we would quickly catch up so I knew a little"

"Why didn't you just go to Colin then?" Cary asked

"Colin was supposed to be working on a big case so I didn't want to bother him" Rory said

"Yes I was but we settle. It wouldn't have matter I could have worked both. It wouldn't be the first time I had more than one case" Colin countered

"Colin you've been on this case for almost a year. It was a big case" Rory argued back

"I know but…" She put up her hand to stop him. Cary just looked between the two knowing something was between the two. Cary spoke" You've been in contact with her and never told me"

Colin shook his head and then looked at him "Man, I'm sorry but you went missing and then show up with a new name not wanting much from your past and hearing of her wedding you did not want her name mention if at all , if it could be avoided. You told me about Kalinda. You said Rory would always be your love but you moved on, being older wiser, different. You said you were glad she said no because of things you have now and you were glad because you were better man with a life you never even imagined even with her. So I kept quiet."

Cary replied "You're right Colin. Rory I loved you at one point more than anything but Colin is right I am different, you're different but I will always be grateful for you in my life and for what you did for me, but I can only be friends now if you would like. I want to be not only your attorney if you choose but your friend again. I have missed you and our debates."

"Alright friends it is. I've missed you too over the years. You could always keep up with me. Colin here has trouble sometimes" She said and smiled between the two.

"Ok" he said smiling back "So what are we going to do here. Colin what do you think?"

"Honestly, Cary you should do it. I want tot take it since I've done your other stuff but…" Colin trailed off and looked straight at Rory. To which Rory replied "I want nothing Colin. Nothing but what's mine. Logan what do you think?" but rather than looking at Cary/Logan she was looking at Colin. Cary could feel something there "I think there is something else going on that you two are not saying"

Colin and Rory continued to look at each other before returning to look at him. It was Colin who sighed and said "You're right about that. I and Rory fooled around before she got serious with this guy and I was there when he first hit her at a gala. We did talk a lot until he over heard me tell Rory I was falling for her and had been for some time. I told her to leave him. It was then that he told her he would let her finish the contracts out with me but that was it. I was not supposed to talk to her or her to me any more. Of course we had our secret talks every now and again."

"Oh my god" was all Cary could say and walked out of the kitchen back to the living room. He had seen a bar in there and right now he needed something strong. He got himself a drink and sat down and took a big gulp. This was way too much for him this morning. His life had been so simple until she walked in. his life had always been simple before she would come back into his life.

Colin and Rory decided to give him a minute to himself while they talked in the kitchen "That boy is too good for his own good. That is why he is such a good lawyer" Colin said

"Now what" she asked

"I don't' know. I do know I've missed you and I don't care if he tries to dig anything up, I will be your lawyer. I know this is why you didn't come to me but you did nothing wrong and this even if he does null and void the pre-nup you still won't lose much. I put things were he can't reach them which is why I did it. I knew then I wanted you and he was no good but he put such a good show on for you. If it comes down to it my guys could come up with so much more than you even know about or want to know about."

"Keeping tabs"

"Always"

They felt it. What was still there, what she used to feel with Logan but seeing him again was not the same feeling, not the feeling she had still for Colin. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Let me go talk to him its almost 11 order lunch, I'm hungry and I know you are too." She nodded and just hugged him for a minute before walking to the phone while he walked out to Cary.

Colin walked in to see Cary sitting with his head in his hands "Hey" Colin said. Cary looked up and sat back looking up to the ceiling. "You know I was sitting here thinking my life was fine great even. Then she walks back in and wham a wall and I have to go back to work after this." He shook his head "What the hell Colin?"

Colin sat next to him "So she came to my dad's office for contract help. She needed to review one for her job on the Obama trail and then we just kept in touch. When you went missing we talked and got even closer. I've always like Rory and well liked turned into love and before I knew it I fell. I finally realized how you fell. I was casual enough because she was there and I was here. Then she started really seeing him and a few month later she said she was pregnant. I wasn't mad, well I was because I wasn't seeing anyone else and I thought she wasn't either but she was and she thought it wasn't as serious with me and we both wanted it to be but never really said much about it. So anyway we then asked for help with the pre-nup. The abuse didn't start until after but the cheating had been on going, he was just good at hiding with when it came to her. I was there when he slapped her at the gala. It was then that we started getting closer, during her contract with the books. We just meet up for lunch every so often. She would say just a few more years and it will be done. I told her she needed someone who loved her not someone just to save face. She started saying thing about being damaged or something about no lone loving her enough to stay with her. It was then that I told her I loved her and that I had for a while. I told her if I had told her sooner she wouldn't be in this mess. It was then when he walked in and heard my declaration and so we finished the contracts and I haven't really seen too much of her. I've had guys on her for years now ready to step in if ever needed. Finn had guys too when she went internationally. Money can do anything."

"Wow" Carry said and sighed "You still love her?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No not like that. I'll always lover her but I'm not in love with her any longer. Had I'd known I wouldn't had call you. Actually I said your name and you called and you were here. So I never even gave her a chance to really say anything."

Just then Rory walked in "So who is doing my divorce?" Colin and Logan looked between each other. "Colin anyone at your firm who can handle his? Rory don't get me wrong I will do this but they have handled everything else and if this does get messy they have the proof."

"Roberts could do this, he's good and you like him Rory" Colin chimed in "But it's your choice"

"Maybe I should go outside this room?"

"It's better if its one of us especially if you want this quiet and easy"

"Roberts it is then. Logan I wish…I want you to do it but you are right if will be better if I stay with Colin's firm." She looked at Colin "You ready for a fight?" Colin nodded and Cary said "I'll be there if you need or want me there I'll even co-chair if you need me too." Colin nodded again while Rory said 'that would be nice'. Just then the intercom buzzed saying lunch was here. The elevators dinged and they brought the stuff in and sat at the table to eat. They ate and made small talk and tried to catch up. Then Rory asked "So should I call you Cary or Logan?"

He finished chewing and said "Either but Cary is good, better actually. Logan is part of my middle name but I answer to Cary more now"

"But if I slip up it's ok?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then"

After they ate Cary left knowing he had work to get back to. He told Colin to send him the file once done in case he did need to co-chair. Colin said he would. Cary walked away wishing this was a dream, but knowing it wasn't. Knowing he may not see them often but lucky he had them anyway. He was glad Rory is going to be finally taken care of. He heard the rumors of the couples and knew the marriage had been bad. But he didn't know who Haymore was. He knew Colin had fallen in love a while back but never knew who it was. But now they both would be ok and that was going to be their life and he was going back to his.

Meanwhile Colin and Rory were cleaning up when he said that she should get a maid to do a clean sweep. She hopped up on the counter and giggled "I called your guy yesterday it's clean"

"Really?" he said

"Yup" she said as he closed the dishwasher

"So…" he moved between her legs

"So I've missed you and I'm sorry" she said as she wrapped her arms around his next and his to her waist.

"No sorry, I love you, I've missed you too and once you're ready I will here, permanently."

"I love you too" And with that she kissed him. They made their way to the bedroom. They knew they might have a fight to win but for now they would reconnect and worry about that later. After all they did have a gala they needed to get ready for, separately of course, for now anyway until the divorce was final and enough time passed. Well that was appropriate in society terms. They knew all would be ok after all these years.


End file.
